Those who like to decorate for Christmas and other holidays or special occasions often use multiple strands of lights, and attach the lights to various objects for decorative effect. Plants and structures are often used to support the light strands. Further, wire or rod forms are currently being produced as mandrels for supporting the lights in various sculptural shapes.
A problem has existed with such displays, since there are typically no clips on the light strands that will permit mounting to the wire or rod forms. Further, light strands that do include clips are usually intended for connection to tree branches and therefore have little if any utility in attaching the light sockets to other supports.
For example, it becomes extremely difficult, frustrating and time consuming to secure light strands in precise formation along wire or rod forms. The lights tend to randomly project to one side or the other of the wires or rods.
This is due at least in part to the wires connecting the lights. The wires tend to become twisted and will therefore urge the light sockets to turn randomly to one side or another of the wire. In intricate sculptural forms, such random spacing and positioning of the light sockets is undesirable.
As a solution to the above problem many decorators attempt to attach the lights using wire "ties", tape, string, rubber bands, or other conventional fasteners. If care is taken, these standard forms of attachment operate reasonably well.
Wire ties are probably the most frequently used fasteners, but are difficult and time consuming to apply. Even then there is no real assurance that the lights will remain in desired angular relation to the support to which the lights are to be attached. Further, the ties are difficult to remove and must be destroyed to permit removal of the lights from a support. A need therefore remains for a decorative light mount with an integral clip that will secure the light socket in a consistent manner, and that facilitates easy mounting and dismounting of a light string to and from a support.
The above needs are successfully filled by the present invention which is described in detail below.